Newly Super Mario Bros. U
'''Newly Super Mario Bros. U '''is a platform video game in the Super Mario Bros. series developed by Fusion Thunder Games and released for the Wii U on December 29, 2015. This game was made as a tribute to the 30th anniversary of the Mario franchise and a semi-sequel to New Super Mario Bros. U. The main attractions of this installment include new power-ups unlike others in the series, new locales never seen in a New Super Mario Bros. game before, an updated 2.5D perspective, and the option to play as the Koopalings. Some elements from Super Mario Super Land are included, as well. Story Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach and Toad are roaming the roads of the Mushroom Kingdom during the day as a flock of roosters with ethereal wings and monkeys with brilliant tails cross the grassy landscape, providing a show of bright spectacle and gifts to the citizens. Suddenly, the roosters and monkeys are surrounded by rings of flames as Bowser, Bowser Jr. and the Koopalings descend from the sky, making their presence known. Bowser locks his eyes on Princess Peach, looking to snag her, but his attention is then brought to a couple of figures snagging the monkeys and roosters into a bag. It's Wario, accompanied by Waluigi, sneaking around with the intention of taking the generous creatures for themselves. While Bowser and the Koopalings are trying to get the Wario Bros. away from their prizes, Peach and Toad throw the Mario Bros. up to the villains. Bouncing off their heads, they manage to get above the clouds and find their vessel, an airship shaped like a rooster with a monkey's tail. They're able to hang on to the ship as it picks up the captured animals and starts moving. Toad, Wario and Waluigi make it to the surface of the craft, but Bowser catches them, along with the Mario Bros., and has them shot out of a cannon. Peach, hiding herself underneath the ship, notices the heroes and the Wario Bros. going flying and drops off to where they ended up, gently floating down. The location is a Mushroom Kingdom island just on the outskirts of a new kingdom, the Zodi Kingdom. Mario, Luigi, Peach and Toad head out to catch up with Bowser and the Koopa Troop. Wario and Waluigi tag along of their own accord, much to the group's grievance. Throughout their adventure, Mario, Luigi, Peach, Toad, Wario and Waluigi travel across the Zodi Kingdom, freeing the people from the Koopa Troop, defeating the new big bosses and each of the Koopalings along the way. With every world they clear, they collect a Medal with Bowser's insignia on it. Meanwhile, Bowser watches on from his grand airship, sending out the Koopalings and his elite minions to impede the progress of Mario and company. The Koopa Troop's effect on the Zodi Kingdom becomes alot more prominent and severe in the later worlds due to their abuse of the power controlled by the magical monkeys and roosters, especially the most powerful ones of all, the Rooster Master (Roos) and the Monkey Master (Onke). After defeating Ludwig at Thorn Quag Volcano, the heroes (and anti-heroes) make it to Bowser's Lava Ocean Castle, where the grand airship is floating above. At the end, they defeat Bowser and unlock the room where the Rooster Master and Monkey Master reside. Or so they think. The Bowser they sent dropping down a pit was just Kamek wearing a convincing disguise, and the Masters are only holograms. The room turns out to be an escape pod, launching out of the castle and latching on to the grand airship. Soon, the pod is dropped off at a station, left behind by the grand airship. Resurfacing from the vessel, everyone discovers that they're in a gigantic resort town, titled the Neon Bowser Resort, built by the Koopa Troop on a flying island. Traversing through all of the traps laid before them, they manage to take down Boom Boom and Pom Pom one last time, defeat Kamek to obtain one more medal, then by crushing Bowser Jr. one more time and finally taking down the grand airship, make a bridge to Bowser's Neon Rave Palace. It's revealed that the 8 medals they collected are all keys to Bowser's front door, allowing them to enter the Palace and take on the Koopa King. At the end, Bowser is confronted after barely evading a clever trap. Bowser puts up one of his best fights yet, throwing fireballs, hammers, and his weight around in many different ways, but thanks to some POW Blocks from some figures in distress up above, Bowser is taken down temporarily. Just when the coast seems clear, Bowser returns in his Koopa Clown Car, determined to win. At the end of a long climb, avoiding Bowser's artillery and strikes, the actual Rooster and Monkey Masters are found at the top in a big cage, with a big switch underneath them. The switch is hit, activating cannons in the distance, intended for Bowser's enemies, but the Masters block them, making them hit Bowser instead, bringing him back down to the Palace grounds. The time for celebration is cut short, when Bowser flings himself up to the platform. Kamek appears, threatening to use a deadly magic spell on the Masters if the hero (or anti-hero) makes any sudden moves. Bowser Jr. arrives to give his father a Super Egg and a Tailed Fruit. Bowser pulls out a magic wand of his own to combine the two power-ups together, creating a new item that has his evil influence all over it. He eats it without a second thought, transforming into a frightening hybrid of himself, a rooster and a monkey, dubbing himself "Zodiowser: The Zodi God", before sending Kamek and Bowser Jr. on their way. Zodiowser lets out an all-powerful roar to the heavens as the final battle commences. Despite Bowser's new power and best efforts, he is ultimately defeated once and for all and stripped of his form, plummeting down to a pool of blue lava, where he burns down to his bones. At last, the Rooster Master and Monkey Master are set free, the Koopa Troop's influence is removed from the Zodi Kingdom when the citizens come out of hiding, and all the Roosters and Monkeys throw a parade for Mario's crew. Even Wario and Waluigi earn a little something for all their trouble. During the credits, the Zodi Kingdom's saviors run and jump around the parade until a rainbow trail appears, sending them on their way back to the Mushroom Kingdom. As Mario, Luigi, Peach and Toad strike victory poses in front of Peach's Castle, Wario and Waluigi call it a day and bail. In a post-credits sequence, Bowser Jr., Kamek and the Koopalings are searching for Bowser, following the destruction of Neon Bowser Resort. A patch of hardened blue lava with a black spiked shell sticking out is found, piquing their interest. Growling out a sound of exhaustion, the shell springs to life, revealing Bowser, now turned into Dry Bowser. His son and the rest of the group look on at the king of Koopas in his skeletal form, nervously keeping themselves silent as they fetch him a small Clown Car, which he is forced to ride in with only his tail managing to fit inside the seat. When the main story and Fantasy Asteroid are completed, Rosalina will descend from the stars on her Comet Observatory, sensing the presence of valiant, hard working heroes that have bested the trials of the Zodi Kingdom. She is lead to Mario, Luigi, Peach, Toad, Wario and Waluigi, standing on a hill upon the asteroid. She gives her thanks for the effort in defeating her evil doppelganger and restoring the happy balance in the cosmos, in addition to beating Bowser once more and bringing serenity back to the Zodi people. She decides to join the group, recognizing the whole crew besides Wario and Waluigi, but not before revealing the Super Special World, the Highway of Champions. Lastly, she asks if all the Zodi's Star Coins have been collected. After the Highway of Champions has been bested, right down to collecting every Star Coin, the pathway to the Grand Champion Palace is unlocked, posing the most daunting challenge yet. At the end, Dry Bowser appears, ready to exact his revenge. He fights the same way as he did in the first Palace, only with blue fire, bones instead of hammers, and even an attack where he dismembers himself and sends his pieces at the hero(s) from different directions. Despite his new tricks, he is defeated thanks to convenient POW Blocks. But of course it wouldn't be over that easily. In the next phase, it's a tower climb again, with Dry Bowser attacking in his new Dry Koopa Clown Car. At the end, a switch is hit, triggering the plunge of a gigantic Hammer Steely, which hits Dry Bowser when he attempts to crush his opponent(s) himself. The Dry Koopa Clown Car explodes, reducing Dry Bowser to pieces that go flying everywhere. Afterwards, the whole cast flies across space, giving out presents to the Zodi people while enemies and the colours of each world undergo some cosmetic changes. Finally, a picture of Mario, Luigi, Peach, Toad, Wario, Waluigi, Rosalina, Captain Toad, the Zodi, the Yoshi clan, the Rooster Master, the Monkey Master, Bowser, Bowser Jr., Kamek, the Koopalings and all the Koopa Troop Bosses standing together shows up with the phrase "Congratulations! You're a Newly Super Hero!", marking the 100% completion of the game. Gameplay The gameplay is near identical to New Super Mario Bros. U, but due to the updated look of the 2.5D view, the characters can now enter planes in the background and progress to search for goodies and bonus rooms. In every course of every world, there are 3 Star Coins (now taking on a black and white Yin-Yang symbol look) to collect. Collecting these allows the player(s) to open up paths to special Zodi Houses and play the courses in the Super Special World after beating the main game. Some stages include well-hidden secret exits, as in previous New Super Mario Bros. games. In addition, the game tasks the player(s) with getting 500,000 coins to achieve the final unlockable bonus. Every playable character has their own strengths and weaknesses, in addition to their own unique powers with just about every power-up in the game. The choices are Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Toad, Wario and Waluigi at the beginning, but after every world, minus the normal final world and the Super Special World, a Koopaling becomes playable to use in select courses, complete with their signature abilities. One more character is unlocked after completing the Super Star World and unlocking the Super Special World. Yoshi is once again able to be mounted and controlled in certain levels, topped off with the return of the Balloon (Magenta), Bubble (Blue) and Glowing (Yellow) Baby Yoshis, in addition to two new Baby Yoshis: Quake (Red) and Torpedo (Cyan). Every world from the first one onward (except the Bowser, Super Star and Super Special Worlds) are all part of a gigantic map, allowing for many alternate routes to be unlocked. There are certain secret exits that open up a Star Road, leading to the world's corresponding course in the Super Star World. In multiplayer, up to 4 players can join the leading player on the Adventure. Four players will select and control one of the playable characters (including Player 1, who is no longer stuck with just Mario). This time, when a character makes contact with another character, no matter the angle, they will turn transparent and pass through each other. This change was made to reduce the frustration factor of playing cooperatively. In addition, a fifth player holding the Game Pad can tap the Touch Screen to stun enemies (except bosses), create platforms that can help with or hinder progression, grab items and coins that may be out of reach (but not Star Coins), and fill up a Star Meter. When is meter is filled and then tapped, the Game Pad holder can destroy enemies and blocks with a lightning bolt attack for a limited time. Outside the main adventure mode, there is a Challenge Mode, which provides a long list of courses, varying from very short to very long, with different conditions to fulfill while managing to reach the Goal. There is also the Coin Marathon Mode, where time limits are a little more strict than usual, prompting the player to grab a large amount of coins in a variety of gold filled courses. Unlocking the courses in these modes requires time spent on saving the Zodi Kingdom. When the game is cleared 100%, a museum opens up on Egg Marble Island, showcasing characters, items, locations and forms of Mario from all of the past Mario platform games up to this one, both 2D and 3D, from Super Mario Bros. to Super Mario 3D World (in the Deluxe version, Super Mario Odyssey is featured as well). It even includes side games, such as Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3, Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island, Luigi's Mansion, Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker and every entry of the Mario Kart series. Upon collecting 500,000 coins, a sound test containing the game's entire soundtrack, a gallery of concepts, retro-style Challenge courses, a Boss Rush and a modified 8-bit version of the Adventure Mode (styled after the original version of Super Mario Bros.), titled "Super Mario Bros. for Newly Super Players", are unlocked. Characters Heroes (and Anti-Heroes): * Mario * Luigi * Princess Peach * Toad * Wario * Waluigi Villains: * Bowser * Bowser Jr. * Koopalings * Kamek * Boom Boom * Pom Pom * Koopa Troop Bosses Supporting Characters: * Yoshi * Baby Yoshi * Monkey Master * Rooster Master * Zodi people * Captain Toad Secret Character: * Rosalina Deluxe-only Characters: *Princess Daisy *Toadette Worlds * Egg Marble Island: an oriental jungle world. * Megaton Ridge: a giant-infested mountain world. * Aurora Burg: a snow and ice covered city world. * Powder Waterworks: a water-filled factory world. * Chilly Bone Sanctum: a darkly painted haunted cave world. * Dragon's Fairground: a medieval-themed carnival world. * Thorn Quag Volcano: a swamp-like volcano world. * Neon Bowser Resort (Bowser World): a sky-high casino world with cloud roads, city streets, steam factories and lava lakes. This is Bowser's main base of operations, and it reaches into outer space at the very top. * Fantasy Asteroid (Super Star World): an outer space mine world that is accessible from secret paths on the main world map. Rosalina can be found here. * Highway of Champions (Super Special World): a bizarre world in another dimension that is accessible from the Super Star World. You must collect every Star Coin from each of the main worlds, as well as the Super Star World, to play this world's courses. Bosses *Egg Marble Island Tower Boss: Boom Boom *Egg Marble Island Castle Boss: Larry Koopa *Megaton Ridge Tower Boss: Whompalith *Megaton Ridge Castle Boss: Morton Koopa Jr. *Aurora Burg Tower Boss: Blizzarre *Aurora Burg Castle Boss: Wendy O. Koopa *Powder Waterworks Tower Boss: Deepskate *Powder Waterworks Castle Boss: Iggy Koopa *Powder Waterworks Airship Boss: Bowser Jr. and the Junior Mobile *Chilly Bone Sanctum Tower Boss: Gighoul *Chilly Bone Sanctum Castle Boss: Roy Koopa *Dragon's Fairground Tower Boss: Pom Pom and Dragobble *Dragon's Fairground Castle Boss: Lemmy Koopa *Dragon's Fairground Airship Boss: Bowser Jr. and the Turret Teacup *Thorn Quag Volcano Tower Boss: Grrrowlava *Thorn Quag Volcano Castle Boss: Ludwig Von Koopa *Thorn Quag Volcano Castle Boss 2: Bowser (fake; Kamek in disguse) *Neon Bowser Resort Tower Boss: Boom Boom and Pom Pom *Neon Bowser Resort Castle Boss: Ghastly Kamek *Neon Bowser Resort Airship Boss: Bowser Jr. and the Boom Bringer *Neon Bowser Resort Palace Boss: Bowser (real; three parts: normal, Koopa Clown Car, Zodiowser) *Fantasy Asteroid Castle Boss: Linarosa the Cosmic Siren *Highway of Champions Palace Boss: Dry Bowser (two parts: normal, Dry Koopa Clown Car) Playable Character differences *Mario: the most balanced character. *Luigi: bad traction, but highest jump. *Peach: slow speed, but capable of extending jump by floating in mid-air. *Toad: low jump, but powerful ground pound and fastest speed. *Wario: Lowest jump and slowest speed, but 2nd most powerful power-up abilities and strongest ground pound. *Waluigi: high jump and fast speed, but weakest ground pound and power-up abilities. *Larry: the most balanced Koopaling. *Morton: highest strength, lowest speed, low jump; he's a sluggish powerhouse. His large build can take out hard blocks like nothing else. *Wendy: high speed, fair jump, low strength; Her speed and jumping capabilities make her ripe for efficient course clearing. *Iggy: high jump, low speed, moderate strength; His jumping combined with wall clinging abilities make him great for exploring. *Roy: high strength, medium speed and lowest jump; He's like Morton if you traded in some raw power for extra speed. *Lemmy: highest speed, lowest strength, low jump; His speed and his balancing ball make him hard to stop on a quick run. *Ludwig: highest jump, moderate strength, medium speed; like Larry, only with a Flutter Jump that gives him the longest air time possible. *Rosalina: speed as slow as Wario's, jump as high as Mario's, ground pound strength as great as Toad's, power-up abilities more powerful than the rest, capable of floating like Peach, and able to use the Star Spin attack to defeat enemies, deflect projectiles and extend air time. *Princess Daisy: Moves as fast and jumps as high as Peach, but shares her ability to float and has ground pound power and power-up abilities equal to Wario. She also possesses the ability to slap enemies into other enemies. As Bowsy, she takes two hits before powering down, is able to break certain hard objects by walking into them, and can make screen-clearing shock waves with her ground pound. *Toadette: Jumps as high as Toad, but also moves as fast and shares his powerful ground pound. She also possesses the ability to continuously roll across the ground after sliding down a slope. As Peachette, she can float through the air, perform a mid-air jump and save herself from bottomless pits, lava, poisonous water and dark matter one time. Note 1: Larry, Morton, Wendy, Iggy, Roy, Lemmy and Ludwig must be unlocked by completing their respective worlds and cannot use power-ups, ride Yoshi or enter courses with bosses (Towers, Castles, Airships and Palaces). Note 2: Rosalina must be unlocked by clearing the main game and completing the Super Star World, allowing access to the Super Special World. Power-Ups *Super Mushroom: turns characters from their Small forms to their Super forms. *Fire Flower: turns characters into their Fire forms and gives them fire-based attacks; Mario throws bouncing fireballs, Luigi throws fireballs that fly forward in a straight line; Peach makes a fire tornado; Toad fires a large fire bomb; Wario emits a giant fire wave from his mouth; Waluigi throws fireballs that fly forward in a waving motion; Rosalina shoots a barrage of flaming stars; Daisy throws powerful ricocheting fireballs; Toadette throws fireworks into the air. *Ice Flower: turns characters into their Ice forms and gives them ice-based attacks; Mario throws ice balls that bounce one time; Luigi throws ice balls that fly forward in a straight line; Peach spreads a cloud of freezing air; Toad rolls a large snow ball forward; Wario shoots a barrage of snowflakes; Waluigi turns into an ice sculpture and dashes forward; Rosalina can protect herself with icicle-like stars; Daisy throws homing icicle missiles; Toadette lobs a large snow ball that explodes. *Super Acorn: turns characters into their Flying Squirrel forms, allowing them to descend slower, temporarily stick to walls, Spin Jump higher and ascend in mid-air at the cost of gliding. *Super Egg: turns characters into their Rooster forms, granting them abilities with their rooster wings. Mario can use a spinning attack; Luigi can charge forward pecking; Peach can swing her wings to deflect projectiles and toss enemies at other enemies; Toad can blow enemies away with a rooster call; Wario can shoot homing feather projectiles; Waluigi can lob eggs forward; Rosalina summons a storm of feathers; Daisy creates slashing tornados; Toadette creates a shower of feathers around herself. The wings also add a short glide and double jump. *Tailed Fruit: turns characters into their Monkey forms, granting them abilities with their monkey suits. Mario can smack enemies and grab items with his monkey tail; Luigi can roll around and swing his tail vertically; Peach can slide along the ground in a kicking position balancing on her tail; Toad can use his tail as a pogo-stick; Wario can slam the ground with his tail; Waluigi can grab enemies with his tail and turn them into coins; Rosalina can swing her tail in a continous chain of strikes; Daisy can kick up damaging dust clouds with her tail; Toadette can use her tail as a fan to blow enemies away. The tail can also cling on to ledges. *Hammer Suit: turns characters into their Hammer forms and gives them powerful hammer-based attacks; Mario lobs hammers forward; Luigi throws hammers straight forward; Peach throws three hammers at once; Toad smashes the ground in front of him with a giant hammer; Wario throws homing hammers; Waluigi throws skipping hammers; Rosalina creates a field of hammers with star-shaped heads to throw at all directions; Daisy throws four hammers like boomerangs; Toadette spins vertically in the air with a giant hammer. This also allows characters to protect themselves from aerial attacks by crouching. *Propeller Mushroom: turns characters into their Propeller forms and gives them each a different variation of the Drill Spin; Mario uses the regular Drill Spin; Luigi performs a diving kick that descends faster; Peach forms a tornado while descending; Toad rolls into a bouncing ball; Wario uses a spinning ground pound and causes a shockwave equivalent to an activated POW Block upon landing; Waluigi spirals down and spins along the ground like a top upon landing; Rosalina spreads stars in random directions while spinning downward; Daisy uses a Drill Spin that creates damaging sparks during the dive and upon impact with the ground; Toadette rolls into a ball that dashes forward upon impact with the ground. *Penguin Suit: turns characters into their Penguin forms and allows them to swim underwater with ease, walk on ice as if it was normal ground and slide, along with the use of their signature ice attacks. *Mini Mushroom: turns characters into their Mini forms, making them very vulnerable but capable of squeezing through the tightest spaces, running on water and scaling walls. *Mega Mushroom: turns characters into their Mega forms temporarily, making them gigantic and invulnerable to everything that can harm them except bottomless pits, lava, toxic water and crushing. They also become strong enough to destroy hard blocks, pipes and nearly indestructible enemies. When the power-up wears off, the character using it will revert to their Super form. *Super Crown (Deluxe only): turns Princess Daisy into her Bowsy form and Toadette into her Peachette form; see Playable Character differences above for details. *Blue Shell: a rare item that turns characters into their Shell forms, granting them the abilities to slide across the ground when they run, crouch to protect themselves from attacks and defeat enemies they couldn't damage with most other power-ups. Characters in this form will also swim faster. *Super Star: a rare item that turns characters into their Invincible forms temporarily, increasing their speed and rendering them invulnerable to everything that can harm them except bottomless pits, lava, toxic water and crushing. They can also destroy several hard to defeat enemies. *Super Leaf: a rare item that turns characters into their Raccoon forms, granting them slow descent and limited flight powers, along with some attacks centered around the tail. Mario gets the tail spin attack that can send projectiles back and send enemies flying backwards, possibly into other enemies; Luigi gets a vertical tail slash attack that destroys projectiles and sends enemies upwards; Peach can swing her tail to deflect projectiles, defeat enemies and ascend slightly while using her natural floating ability; Toad can use his tail to create a veil of leaves that damage enemies; Wario can swing his tail to shoot crescent moon shaped beams that destroy enemies, projectiles and blocks; Waluigi uses his tail to spin around manically, finishing with a flashy pose; Rosalina can spin her tail to glide around like a torpedo in a force field shaped like a leaf; Princess Daisy can swing her tail in a rapid slicing motion, breaking certain hard objects; Toadette can use her tail to shoot leaf projectiles forward. Also, acquiring this power-up adds a beat to the background music. *Cape Feather: a rare item that turns characters into their Cape forms, granting slow descent, cape spinning, high running jumps, cape flight, ground shaking dives, body slamming and different special attacks depending on the character; Mario swings his cape to create a damaging dust cloud and, if he's in the air, slightly extend his jump; Luigi shoots forward like a torpedo; Peach flies forward with a slamming attack; Toad transforms into a large iron ball and rolls forward; Wario dashes forward with his shoulder at the front whether he's on the ground or not; Waluigi throws the cape and transforms whatever enemy gets hit by it into a bunch of coins; Rosalina lifts any nearby enemies and/or projectiles into the air with telekinesis and throws them at other enemies or destroys them with a star projectile; Daisy throws seeds from the cape that grow into patches of damaging flowers; Toadette transforms into an angry block and jumps left or right. *Inferno Flower: a SUPER rare item that turns characters into their Inferno forms (enhanced versions of the Fire forms) temporarily, granting them their signature fire attacks (only with added power that even flame resistant enemies can't withstand) and shielding them from enemies vulnerable to fire, as well as any fire related hazards, including lava. When the power-up wears off, the character using it will revert to their Fire forms. *P-Acorn: a SUPER rare item that turns characters into their P. Flying Squirrel forms, granting them the same abilities as a Super Acorn, only they can ascend continuously without losing their gliding move. *Spirit Star (Deluxe only): a SUPER rare item that turns characters into their Superstar forms. See Re-release below for details. Yoshi variations *Green Yoshi (also comes in red, yellow, blue, orange and purple): **Can lick enemies and certain projectiles with long tongue to eat or carry in his mouth **Able to extend air time with the Flutter Jump **Has a powerful stomp and ground pound **Uses different spitting powers depending on the melon in his mouth; green melons allow seed spit; red melons allow fire breath; blue melons allow ice breath; yellow melons allow lightning spit. **Adds a drum beat to the background music. **Can take a hit for the rider, resulting in him throwing them off and running away in fear. *Balloon (Magenta) Baby Yoshi: **Inflates like a hot air balloon to allow the holder to ascend upward and descend slowly. Deflates after some time has passed, or when the holder lands. *Bubble (Blue) Baby Yoshi **Shoots bubbles that turn enemies into coin bunches. Bubbles can be jumped on for extra air time. *Glowing (Yellow) Baby Yoshi **Forms a blinding light to illuminate dark places and make nearby enemies dizzy. *Quake (Red) Baby Yoshi **Speeds up the holder's descent and makes miniature earthquakes that can take out nearby enemies and destroy blocks. *Turbo (Cyan) Baby Yoshi **Grants the holder a powerful speed boost that coats them in an aura at maximum velocity, protecting them from harm as long as they keep up the pace. *Traits shared by every Baby Yoshi: **Can take a hit for the holder, resulting in jumping out of their hands and running away in fear. **When a course begins, they must be picked up. **They sing to the background music. *Traits shared by every Yoshi, Baby or otherwise: **The rider(s)/holder(s) can take them between stages as long as they're kept safe and taken to the goals. **They're unable to enter Ghost Houses, Towers, Castles, Airships and Palaces. **There's at least one of each kind scattered throughout the World Map. If a Yoshi or Baby Yoshi from the map is lost in a course, they will respawn after 1) a lot of courses (around 10) are completed, or 2) the player(s) get a Game Over. If the game is completed 100%, though, they will respawn instantaneously every time. **Eggs for any of them can be found in the regular courses depending on the stage design. E.g. a course with a lot of opportunities to run fast will have a Cyan Baby Yoshi Egg, a course with a lot of fruit and possibly a melon or two will have a Green Yoshi Egg, a course with a lot of hard breakable objects on the ground will have a Red Baby Yoshi Egg, etc. Enemies (by order of introductory world) *World 1: **Shy Guy **Galoomba **Winged Galoomba **Waddlewing **Green Koopa Troopa **Red Koopa Troopa **Green Beach Koopa **Red Beach Koopa **Green Koopa Paratroopa **Red Koopa Paratroopa **Piranha Plant **Fire Piranha Plant **Huckit Crabs **Cheep Cheep **Big Cheep Cheep **Deep Cheep **Clampy **Sushi **Blooper **Noshi (New) **Mymy (New) **Dry Bones **Bone Galoomba (New) **Bone Piranha Plant **Draglet **Lava Bubble **Fire Bar **Grrroil (New) *World 2: **Mega Guy **Big Galoomba **Big Winged Galoomba **Big Green Koopa Troopa **Big Red Koopa Troopa **Colossal Green Koopa Paratroopa **Colossal Red Koopa Paratroopa (New) **Big Piranha Plant **Banzai Bill Blaster **Banzai Bill **Big Spike (New) **Mega Mole **Sledge Bro **Boo **Eerie **Boo Buddy Swarm **Whomp **Big Whomp **Thwomp **Super Thwomp **Big Deep Cheep **Buffish (New) **Cheep Chomp **Big Chain Chomp **Big Dry Bones **Cleft (New) **Rockitate (New) **Clubba (New) *World 3: **Fliprus **Cooligan **Ice Piranha Plant **Mr. Blizzard **Sorbeast (New) **Li'l Brr **Flurry **Ice Bro **Cool Rex (New) **Buster Beetle **Wrapped Biter (New) **Star Top (New) **Spike **Bob-Omb **Bill Blaster **Bullet Bill **Snow Guy **Thunder Lakitu **Ice Water Bubble (New) **Freezie **Ball 'n' Chain **Thwimp **Ice Snifit (New) **White Clubba (New) *World 4: **Spiny Cheep Cheep **Eep Cheep **Rammerhead **Porcupuffer **Mega Sushi (New) **Madpole **Grinder **Water Pumper (New) **Wateergh (New) **Big Bubble **Fishin' Boo **Circling Boo Buddies **Urchin **Big Urchin **Dragoneel **Baby Dragoneel **Electric Dragoneel (New) **Spray Fish **Skull Boxes **Torpedo Ted **Burner **Cannon **Cannonball **Mechakoopa **Red Skull Box **Targeting Ted **Marine Mechakoopa (New) *World 5: **Buzzy Beetle **Swoop **Dark Bones (New) **Ghouling (New) **Big Boo **Fuzzy **Ninji **Snifit **Boo Guy **Bone Draglet (New) **Splunkin **Broozer **Boo Buddy Block **Scaredy Rat **Skewer **Stretch **Magikoopa **Bony Beetle **Scuttlebug **Fishbone **Toximaw (New) **Thunder Boo (New) **Amp **Big Amp **Big Grinder **Dark Eater (New) *World 6: **Spear Guy **Dancing Spear Guy **Lakitu **Spiny **Draglot (New) **Wheelmower (New) **Bob-Ounce (New) **Ant Trooper **Ptooie **Chain Chomp **Hammer Bro **Boomerang Bro **Rholler (New) **Yellow Beach Koopa **Kamikaze Koopa **Flaptack **Flying Spiny (New) **Para-Beetle **Heavy Para-Beetle **Spike Top **Chain Chomplet **Bill Blaster Turret **Bull's-Eye Bill **Hooplight (New) **Fire Mechakoopa **Giant Cannonball **Spiky Para-Beetle (New) **Firework Launcher (New) *World 7: **Li'l Cinder **Monty Mole **Pyro Guy **Magmaargh **Big Buzzy Beetle **Mega Grrroil (New) **Meteor **Magmaw **Fire Bro **Bully **Dry-Saw (New) **Parabones **Grrrol **Mega Grrrol **Hot Lips **Cauldrown (New) **Sumo Bro **Lava Grindel (New) **Volcanic Smog **Flame Chomp **Bristle (New) **Charvaargh **Li'l Sparky **Bouncing Lava Bubble **Gray Bowser Statue **Koopatrol (New) *Bowser World: **Rooster Galoomba (New) **Monkey Koopa Troopa (New) **Bombshell Koopa **Wiggler **Chargin' Chuck **Bulky Bob-Omb (New) **Micro-Galoomba (New) **Muncher **Jelectro **Blooper Nanny **Blooper Baby **Big Bertha **Baby Cheep **Erupting Lotus (New) **Hammer Steely (New) **Rocky Wrench **Steam Jet (New) **Bull's-Eye Banzai **Chomp Bro (New) **Climbing Koopa **Big Fire Piranha Plant **Bowser Stunner **Big Wiggler **Amazing Flyin' Hammer Bro **Dark Boo (New) **Balloon Boo **Duplighost (New) **Raven **Heavy Koopa Troopa (New) **Rocky Gunner (New) **Electric Fence **King Bill **Blue Lava Bubble **Gold Bowser Statue **Hothead **Roonkstey (New) *Super Star World: **Goombud (New) **Parabomb **Nipper Plant **Rex **Big Spiny **Big Ice Piranha Plant (New) **Big Fire Bar **Big Pokey **Snow Pokey **Coolhead (New) **Snow Spike **Bumpty **Jellybeam **Bulber **Boss Bass **Sushi Bone (New) **Boo Buddy Snake **Psycho Magikoopa (New) **Big Fuzzy **Giant Ninji **Skygut (New) **Goonie **Stretch Guy **Skipsqueak **Grumblump **Volcano Lotus **Brolder **Lava Bro (New) **Ka-Thunk **Whimp **Big Dark Bones (New) **Grindel **Sentry Beam **Choppah **Swaphopper **Maluma (New) *Super Special World: **Platinum Bowser Statue (New) **Dry Roonkstey (New) **Pipe Fist **Massilisk (New) Courses *World 1: **1-1: Egg Shell Jungle **1-2 **1-3 **1-Tower: Tree Gear Tower **1-4 **1-5 **1-Castle: Larry's Smokey Castle *World 2: **2-1: **2-2: **2-3: **2-Ghost House: **2-4: **2-Tower: Jumbo Block Tower **2-5: **2-6: **2-Castle: Morton's Colossus Castle **2-Chain Chomp: *World 3: **3-1: **3-2: **3-3: **3-4: **3-Tower: Snow Chuck Tower **3-5: **3-6: **3-Castle: Wendy's Stalactite Castle **3-Freezie: *World 4: **4-1: **4-2: **4-Ghost House: **4-3: **4-4: **4-Tower: Bubble Ride Tower **4-5: **4-6: **4-Castle: Iggy's Torrential Castle **4-Dragneel: **4-Airship: The Great Water Carrier *World 5: **5-1: **5-2: **5-3: **5-4: **5-Tower: Painted Fiend Tower **5-Ghost House: **5-5: **5-6: **5-7: **5-Castle: Roy's Blackout Castle **5-Amp: *World 6: **6-1: **6-2: **6-3: **6-4: **6-Tower: Wacky Sideshow Tower **6-5: **6-6: **6-7: **6-Castle: Lemmy's Circus Ring Castle **6-Spiky Para-Beetle: **6-Airship: The Mighty Firework Machine *World 7: **7-1: Melty Monster Marsh **7-2: **7-3: **7-4: **7-Battleship: **7-Tower: Growling Heat Tower **7-5: **7-6: **7-7: **7-Tank: **7-Castle: Ludwig's Magma Fountain Castle **7-Chaarvargh: **7-Castle 2: Bowser's Lava Ocean Castle *Bowser World: **Bowser-1: **Bowser-2: **Bowser-3: **Bowser-Train: **Bowser-4: **Bowser-Tank: **Bowser-Tower: Twisting Reel Tower **Bowser-5: **Bowser-Ghost House: **Bowser-6: **Bowser-Battleship: **Bowser-7: **Bowser-8: **Bowser-Castle: Kamek's Phantom Castle **Bowser-9: **Bowser-Airship: The Supreme Zodirigible **Bowser-Palace: Bowser's Neon Rave Palace *Super Star World: **Super Star-1: **Super Star-2: **Super Star-3: **Super Star-4: **Super Star-5: **Super Star-6: **Super Star 7: **Super Star-8: **Super Star-Castle: Dark Matter Lake Castle *Super Special World: **Super Special-1: **Super Special-2: **Super Special-3: **Super Special-4: **Super Special-5: **Super Special-6: **Super Special-7: **Super Special-8: **Super Special-9: **Super Special-Palace: Grand Champion Palace Names for other courses will be given at a much later time... Gallery Heroes: 233px-Mario - Mario Party 10.png|Mario (main protagonist) Luigi - Mario Party 10.png|Luigi 256px-Peach - Mario Party 10.png|Princess Peach 308px-Toad - Mario Party 10.png|Toad Wario remake for Mario Party 10 (without shadow).png|Wario Waluigi remake for Mario Party 10 (without shadow).png|Waluigi 250px-Rosalina - Mario Party 10.png|Rosalina (unlockable) 220px-Daisy (Super Mario Party).png|Princess Daisy (Deluxe only) Toadette - New Super Mario Bros U Deluxe.png|Toadette (Deluxe only) Villains: 438px-Bowser - Mario Party 10.png|Bowser (main antagonist) Bowser Jr., Mario Party 9.png|Bowser Jr. KoopalingsSSB4.png|The Koopalings (Larry, Morton, Wendy, Iggy, Roy, Lemmy and Ludwig) Supporting Characters: 150px-Yoshi - Mario Party 10.png|Yoshi Red Baby Yoshi.png|Baby Yoshi Captain Toad TT artwork05.png|Captain Toad Re-release On April 12th, 2019, the game was re-released for the Nintendo Switch under the title "Newly Super Mario Bros. U Deluxe". This re-release added a new rare power-up, the Spirit Star, which grants everyone a super powerful form: the Superstar form. This forms act like a fusion of the Super Star, the Inferno Flower and the P-Wing, with the water running and wall scaling capabilities of the Mini Mushroom and a strength boost that's close to that of the Mega Mushroom. Additionally, it increases acceleraton and speed, raises jump height, grants protection from not only lava, but also poisonous water, volcanic ash and dark matter, lasts a long period of time and can be maintained for even longer by collecting coins. However, like any other form, it is affected by crushing and bottomless pits. The other major addition is Princess Daisy and Toadette as playable characters, complete with their own traits and power-up abilities. Exclusive to these two characters is the Super Crown power-up, which turns the former into the mighty Bowsy and the latter into the agile Peachette. Trivia *The first two words in the game's title are deliberate wordplay, as the game exists to reinvigorate the New Super Mario Bros. sub-series (while honoring Mario's history). *Monkeys and Roosters are the most prominent of the Zodi Kingdom citizens because the following two years (as of this game's release) are the years of the Monkey and the Rooster, respectively; 2016 and 2017. This also explains the Monkey and Rooster forms. *Boom Boom, compared to his previous New Super Mario Bros. appearance, has far less Tower Boss appearances - only 2; one by himself in the World 1 Tower, and the other alongside Pom Pom in the Bowser World Tower. *This is the first New Super Mario Bros. game where regular Magikoopas are present, and Kamek has been promoted to a Castle Boss, with a brand new enhanced form (named Ghastly Kamek) to boot. *The Super Star World's boss, Linarosa, is a direct callback to Nega Rosalina, the secret final boss of Super Mario Super Land. *Bowser seems a lot more powerful and intelligent than he is in any other 2D Mario platforming game, possessing a larger moveset and even going as far as to combine the game's feature power-ups (the Super Egg and the Tailed Fruit) to make himself a stronger form. *This game marks the first time in the New Super Mario Bros. series that the classic Super Mario Bros. Bowser arena is used with a fake Bowser. *Wario and Waluigi were included as playable characters in response to fans who would've preferred them in previous New Super Mario Bros. games in place of the Yellow and Blue Toads. In addition, Princess Peach's inclusion as a playable character is the realization of a scrapped concept from New Super Mario Bros. Wii. *Galoombas in this game completely take the place of Goombas, just like in Super Mario World. *This game has bigger enemy variety than any other Mario game, 2D or 3D. *Newly Super Mario Bros. U Deluxe was created in response to New Super Mario Bros. U Deluxe, and the former was released only three months and a day after the latter. *Princess Daisy's Bowsy form is a direct parody of the once-popular Bowsette, a fan-made Bowser/Princess Peach hybrid inspired by the Super Crown power-up. Category:Mario (series) Category:Wii U Games Category:2D Platforming Games Category:2.5D Games Category:Fan Games Category:Rated E Games Category:Sequels Category:Games Category:Mario Games Category:2015 Category:2D Games Category:Platforming Games